


The world of falling stars

by Hope_Of_A_New_Dawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling Stars, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Reincarnation, Snakes, mentions of snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Of_A_New_Dawn/pseuds/Hope_Of_A_New_Dawn
Summary: The story of a girl living all alone in the World of the falling stars.This is not my work. It belongs to mimkanz on Fanfiction.netShe wrote the story in a bout of depression a year or so ago and then just ignored it. She was about to throw it away when I intervened and gave it a second chance.





	The world of falling stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my work. It belongs to mimkanz on Fanfiction.net  
> She wrote the story in a bout of depression a year or so ago and then just ignored it. She was about to throw it away when I intervened and gave it a second chance.  
> Enjoy!

She lived in a word of falling stars. Not something old, nor something new. It was something common but she wasn’t used to it. All everyone could see was a girl in a yellow summer dress, walking barefoot along the stream in the moonlit valley.

It was a normal night, but it was also somehow different. The shade of the night’s sky was the same, the never ending river of stars continued their fall. But something was still different.

And the girl knew what the distinction was. It was the Moon that was different. It was the wrong colour, some creepy shade of blue. And that was not good.

It was commonly believed that when this particular collour was seen, a calamity would soon follow. 

But the girl wasn’t afraid, in fact she was strangely calm. She had no regrets, no desires. She was all alone in the World of falling stars. No one loved her, no one cared for her, no one knew her. But she didn’t mind.

She was about to turn back and start heading home when blinding pain spread through her leg. Looking down she glimpsed the end of a snake tail slithering away. The pain soon became agonizing and she collapsed, her breathing hard and labored. With what strength she had she crawled towards the small brook nearby. It was very hard. Although it was no further than a few metres away it felt like hundreds of miles. The pain soon spread throughout her whole body, not unlike a fire spreads through a forest.

The ground around the small stream was slippery, so she slid the rest of the way, barely stopping in time, right at the bank. She did not know whether or not she received any damage – by that time rer whole body was numb, other than the fiery pain burning her from the inside, she couldn’t feel a thing.

With the last of her strength she reached with her hand forward barely skimming the surface of the water with her fingers. With that she closed her eyes, smiling, giving in to the darkness, only to wake up again in a new world.

A world of Dawns and new beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go to ff.net and visit mimkanz.  
> She has a couple of stories about D.Gray-Man and Soul Eater.  
> Do give credit where it is due.


End file.
